See The World Through Bloodshot Eyes
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi is gay, someone doesn't like it. HIGHSCHOOLERA!
1. Guess Who?

**Title: **_See The World Through Bloodshot Eyes._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/haven't decided yet._

**Rating: **_M. [For constant swearing and sexual nature.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama/Angst._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Naomi is gay, and someone doesn't like it. HIGHSCHOOLERA!_

**A/N: **_This was definitely a fun one to write. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

"**You're a fucking dick Campbell, they shouldn't let people like you and your mates in here, and no one feels safe anymore"** I yelled. She gave me a dirty look and turned back around and walked off with her friends, her very few friends. The girl I was yelling at is Naomi Campbell, resident gay of Bristol Grammar. She's been out since the moment she found out and she was extremely proud of it and she didn't really care what anyone thought of it but quite honestly, I thought it was disgusting; things like her are just not natural. A girl is made for a guy to fuck, not another girl! It's not right.

Every time I see her or hear her, I yell abuse at her, it amuses me and at least I'm not afraid to say it unlike everyone else. She hangs around with her little dyke friends who aren't as proud as she is, she's the ringleader and that's why she gets so much shit off everyone and she deserves it, she likes to fuck girls for god's sake.

She's in my PE class which is where I'm currently yelling at her, or I was before she walked out. There's her and two of her friends in this class and all three of them are lesbians, the rest of her friends are bisexual and thankfully not in this class. None of the rest of us feel comfortable with getting changed in the same room as them, they shouldn't be allowed to get changed with us, god knows who, when and what they would or could be possibly staring at. I'm not comfortable at all with the off chance that she could be looking me up and down whilst I'm changing.

I shiver after she walks out and I continue to finish getting changed quickly and walk into the gym. I hate PE, first thing on a Monday morning, just what I needed when I was practically still on a comedown with a mind splitting hangover but I couldn't get away with any more skiving in this lesson or I would probably get chucked out or my parent's called and I just couldn't be arsed with that at all. We all stand around as the teacher picks the teams, I hate it when he picks teams because I don't like how things could turn out but thankfully, I and she weren't on the same team; we'd just be playing against her team first.

"**Ready to get beat Campbell?"** I asked angrily, trying to make my voice as loud as I could without hurting my own head. I didn't care if I had a hangover or whatever else, I was going to make sure I beat this lezza cow, I couldn't have a person like her beating me, that would just be completely weird, wrong and stupid.

"**No Fitch, because that won't happen"** She said as she hit the ball with her bat, we were playing team tennis and we continually hit the ball until I missed. Shit, I fucking missed, I'm not happy with that. It's the ball, it's blurry in my vision.

"**Not so smug now are you Fitch?"** She yelled at me, I screwed my face up in anger and hit the ball hard and it just happened to smack her in the face. She threw the bat down and walked over to the net.

"**You're such a fucking joke Fitch! Why you have friends I don't know**!" She screamed at me. I laughed in her face.

"**I'm a joke, at least if I'm a joke, everyone can have a laugh. I have friends because I'm fucking gorgeous and you're not, and I don't see why you have friends of how you are, oh no, you only have friends so you can all shag each other, God, at least I'm not a lezza"** I retaliated and walked off to get changed. I couldn't be bothered with this lesson so I was not going to stay in it. A minute later my sister walked in and got changed with me and we ditched the lesson and got away from that lezza bitch Campbell.


	2. Naomi

**Title: **_See The World Through Bloodshot Eyes._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/haven't decided yet._

**Rating: **_M. [For constant swearing and sexual nature.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama/Angst._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Naomi is gay, and someone doesn't like it. HIGHSCHOOLERA!_

**A/N: **_This was definitely a fun one to write. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

**Naomi's P.O.V!**

I hate her; she's such a fucking dick. We've been like enemies for about five years now, she used to be a friend of mine before I told her that I was gay and that was when she separated herself from me and took most of our friends with me and the ones who stayed with me were the ones who were in the same boat or in a similar boat to me. When we stopped talking, at first I missed her a lot but now when I see her, I just want to punch her in the face. Well, I say that I want to punch her in the face; I'd rather do other to her to be honest.

We were in PE class and whilst she was yelling back at me in retaliation, I found myself checking her out once again. I still find it unbelievable how she had become much taller, a bit skinnier than she was originally with the right shaped and sized curves in the right places, her hair had become a brighter red and that her eyes were still the chocolate brown that they were before. She had changed in so many ways, in so many good ways.

She walked off after she had ranted, she looked at me and walked off, and maybe she caught me staring? No, she can't have done, she would've made a scene there and then and tried to punch me or something stupid like that. Not that she would have been able to hurt me that much, she can't throw a punch to save her life, mind you, the last time she punched was when we were friends and it was a playful punch really. She was actually fucking hopeless. She really was. Her friends were only her friends because of her and her sister, the amazing and powerful Fitch twins who seemed to head up the school and thought that they were everything because they were good looking, I admit that yes, they are good looking, one more than the other though. Katie was a stupid cow, really dim but she was pretty. Emily was even worse though, she had everything going for her. She was actually gorgeous, clever and good at everything; she had the teachers wrapped around her finger, not that she needed them whipped when she was smart anyway. When the three of us were younger, Emily was incredibly shy but I guess she just turned into Katie with the influence of her parents and Katie just became more of a stuck up twat and I just lost them both after my confession and I became a lot stronger and argumentative really, I had shed the bitch twins and shed my old skin and had become someone else, become someone better.

Ever since we fell out, we had argued, made life hell for each other. I think we were one of the largest known rivalries in the entire school, everyone loved watching us argue. We've only ever argued though, we've never had a full on slap or fist fight, which I find rather weird, I've been expecting to have one but mainly off Katie but Katie tries to not come anywhere near me on the corridors and in the one class that we have together, I sit on the opposite side of the room and shoot her death glares which she returns. Emily yells at me a lot more, and gives me a lot of abuse because I have a lot of lessons with her and also because when we're going to the classes that we don't have with each other, our classes are still near so we're always in the same place at the same time, we can't avoid each other and for her it's a dead shame and sure, it annoys me but I still get to look at her so it's alright but it isn't.

Emily doesn't know that I like her obviously and I doubt that she's ever caught me looking because it's not like she spends her life looking at me enough to notice so I get away with looking a lot, although I definitely do not look at her in the changing room because her friends and herself tend to look at me and my friends a lot to make sure that we aren't looking at them. Her friends actually do worry me a bit because they are always staring at me and Effy and they never seem to break their stare or gaze, Effy usually makes some kind of remark after a while, after she gets sick of feeling the stares and the burning of their eyes and that's the only time they turn away, for what seems like about five minutes or so. Wouldn't it just be funny if the great homophobe's best friends turned out gay? I wonder how Emily would react, I wonder if she would treat them and do the same to them as she did with me. Emily was a stupid cow.

"**Naomi? Naomi? Hello?"** I heard a voice say to me. I broke out of my daze and looked up and saw that it was Effy. Effy was my best friend nowadays, she was tall and thin with cold grey eyes and brown hair. She drank a lot and always smelt of cigarettes and she usually always had one hanging out of her mouth, either that or she always had a joint clinging on to her lips. She was another person who hated the Fitch twins with a passion, she's the only person in the school who has actually punched Katie in the face, and she's the bravest person I know really. That fight was legendary and of course, Katie got her back for it, got a few of her friends to jump Effy when she was on her own and now they're always throwing insults or trying to avoid each other. When they walk past each other on corridors, everyone stops talking and stands still to look at them, watch them to see if anything will happen again, and when they have the same classes, which is most of the time, the classes are hostile and full of fear because all the students who are in the room know what they are both capable of. It's quite funny really. I and Effy had dated a few times in the past but it never seemed to work out, we were so similar but at the same time we were so different so it never seemed right at all so we kept ending it and then getting back together. We don't really get with people anymore, we just party and drink and never go near people, we don't see the point anymore. What's the point in sleeping with everyone? She didn't want to do that until college, because there was more people apparently, that was what she said anyway. I didn't want to be a slag just because it wouldn't feel right. It's wrong to go around shagging everybody.

"**You're thinking about her again aren't you?"** She asked me. I nodded in a shameful manner and she raised her eyebrow at me and pulled a face.

"**Only in a mind ranting way, honestly"** I replied quickly. I was telling the truth for once. She had caught me daydreaming about Emily a few times before, actually no; she had caught me countless amounts of times when I have been mind ranting about her.

"**It's unbelievable how much you claim to hate her, want to kill her and argue with her, then the next thing, you're sat down thinking about fucking her brains out and making her scream. You're quite unbelievable Naomi Campbell."** She said to me in one of those all-knowing voices. I hate it when she says stuff like that because I never have a comeback, not even the smallest and shortest comeback; all I can do is look at her and stutter a bit before giving up.

I realised that we were having this conversation in the changing room and I immediately worried that she may have been in here, but then I remembered that she walked out of the lesson way before it ended so I was safe and her sister went with her, but some of her friends could still have been in here and heard us talking, anyone could've heard us. I looked up quickly and looked around the room and there was no one there.

"**Naomi, do you think that I am stupid enough to let someone hear this conversation? I waited until everyone went out and you're still not even back in to normal uniform. Get changed now."** I let out a sigh of relief, thank god for Effy being smart. I quickly got changed and walked out with her and walked down the corridor with Effy at my side. She laughed off all the comments and looks that we got, another day in high school, how I love it so. Thankfully we are leaving this place quite soon as it is near the end of the year, it was a week away from our study leave now and I couldn't wait and then I wouldn't have to come back for another two weeks until my exams and then I would never have to see the Fitch's ever again, unless I saw them around Bristol which I really hoped that I did not.


	3. Emily

**Title: **_See The World Through Bloodshot Eyes._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/haven't decided yet._

**Rating: **_M. [For constant swearing and sexual nature.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama/Angst._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Naomi is gay, and someone doesn't like it. HIGHSCHOOLERA!_

**A/N: **_This was definitely a fun one to write. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

"**Katie why can't you just hit her again? It was great last time." **I said to my twin. She turned to look at me and pulled a face.

"**Because I cannot be bothered getting chucked out of this school when we're so near these exams, why don't you do it yourself? You're the one who wants to hit her so badly today."** She replied to me. Damn that girl, she won't do anything now it's near the end of the year.

At times, I missed talking to Naomi, I missed calling her Naomi too, it always had to be last names really nowadays because we hated each other, I didn't really hate her, I just hated what she was and that's why I couldn't be friends with her or even go near her because then everyone would assume that I was one of her kind too and I didn't want that at all, it would wreck my reputation and it would wreck Katie's too and if that happened, Katie would murder me most probably. I always think about the days back when we were all friends, all the laughs that we had when we were in primary school. I could never quite believe it when she came out in the first year of high school. How the hell could she know that she was gay at that age, she was only like 11. It was insane, but she still thought that she knew she was so me and Katie disowned and she's still gay to this day so I guess that she was telling the truth.

"**You always talk about the dyke you know Ems. I'm starting to get worried, she's always on your head, please tell me you don't have a thing for her, you are straight… right?"** She questioned me. I gave her a look.

"**I am not gay, I am straight. I am completely a cock cruncher okay! I like guys, I like dick not muff or Naomi!"** I yelled at her. She was an idiot at times. She smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"**Naomi? Since when have you started to call her Naomi again? Going soft sis?"** She replied.

"**Slip of the tongue, that's all it was. I am not going soft on her"** I replied angrily and she laughed at me,

"**Whatever Ems, whatever you say"** She said to me. What the hell was she trying to get at? I am not a dyke. We sat in silence for a time before Katie broke the silence.

"**Oh come on, you've never had a boyfriend, you've never shagged a guy… have you got with a guy before? You don't even touch them, you flirt with them on the odd occasion, and so what is the deal?"** She fired at me.

"**I just can't find the right guys; none of the ones I talk to or even see are attractive to me"**

"**They don't have to be attractive, just shag them for god's sake. No wonder I think you're a lesbian, you won't touch a guy with a bargepole Ems!"** She yelled.

"**I would, I just can't find the right guy!"** I yelled back. I got up and walked off. Katie had seriously annoyed me, I hated it when she made stupid assumptions. Yes, I have never got with a guy. Seriously, no guy that I have seen is fit, so I've never got with, dated or shagged one of them. I am no whore; I don't want to go around shagging everyone, why can't Katie just understand that. Actually, as far as I'm concerned, I've never seen a fit guy in my life, never found someone attractive. I will do at college, and then Katie will get off my back hopefully. Katie always goes around shagging people, although she hasn't been bragging about sex in two months which I find rather weird.


	4. Naomi 2

**Title: **_See The World Through Bloodshot Eyes._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/haven't decided yet._

**Rating: **_M. [For constant swearing and sexual nature.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama/Angst._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Naomi is gay, and someone doesn't like it. HIGHSCHOOLERA!_

**A/N: **_This was definitely a fun one to write. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

**Naomi's P.O.V!**

I sighed and rolled my eyes as my Chemistry teacher banged on and talked about some rubbish chemical fusion crap that I could really not care any less about. I sat near the front of the class thanks to my stupid and very unlucky first name and directly sat behind me was no one else but Emily fucking Fitch, trust her to have a last name beginning with an F when mine began with a C and damn everyone else for having last names that started with letters that were later on in the alphabet. Damn them all. I could always feel her eyes burning in to the back of my head, whilst she probably thought of new ways to kill me or something stupid like that.

She probably had papers up on her bedroom wall on how to kill and torture gay people or something like that and she's probably thinking of how she can add to it right now and I bet that Katie joins in, that would make my day because Katie is a hypocrite and Emily has no idea, but I did and so did Effy. Katie and Effy's hate was an act these days. They'd been together for about two months now and no one knew except for me, Katie was scared of letting anyone know because of how bad she treated me and the rest of the gay population in this school so she couldn't just admit to being gay now, it would've made her hated by the entire school and her sister and Katie could not cope with that and Effy was fine with that so they just acted like they hated each other in classes but they knew how they felt for each other. Whenever Katie gave us abuse now, it always made me laugh and it made me laugh even harder when I remembered that Emily had no idea what was going on, If Emily knew, hell would break loose most probably and as tempting as it is to tell her most of the time to wreck everything that she has known for the past five years, I could not just out Katie like that, it just wasn't fair and Effy would kill me to as she can't be bothered with getting anymore shit from people at school and she cares too much about Katie to let her get any shit either so I always have to make sure I keep my mouth shut about that. Effy had only told me this one or two days ago now, I can't believe that she actually managed to keep it from me for two months, I was amazed when she told me.

Katie used to shag around so no one would know that she was secretly gay but that stopped when she realised she liked Effy a hell of a lot and since then, all the guys have been trying to get her in bed and she's been refusing them and naturally, the whole school was concerned at first but now they just don't care anymore, they probably think that she's having a bit of a break or is in a relationship with someone. In my opinion, Katie being gay is wrong… it should be Emily if I'm honest. Emily would be a better lesbian, a prettier one at that too, and at least then I wouldn't have to argue with her about homosexuals and homosexuality and I could at least try to pull her but she's straight. I will have to work on turning her maybe.

If my chemistry teacher was good looking and fit then maybe I would be able to concentrate on listening a bit more instead of drawing all over my book because let's face it, there was nothing else better to do in this lesson. There was no one for me to talk to or stare at, without turning around. I don't know why I come to this lesson when I could just skive it and be sat on the field having a much needed cigarette but I always came to this lesson, I guess it's because Effy is actually enjoying her Biology lesson staring at Katie, pretending to give her death glares and instead giving her the "I want to shag you on this table" look. I still couldn't believe that they were dating, I just couldn't.

I looked down at my book and noticed that I had drawn nothing but hearts overlapping each other, how pathetic of me. I sighed and looked out of the window. I wished that I was out there, living a free life, I couldn't wait to get out of this school, I really couldn't. I'd get away from most of the knob heads at least and then I could actually do the lessons that I wanted to do in college and not have to do this science shit anymore. It was at that moment that a paper ball was thrown at me, I turned around and looked at the girls who had thrown it, they were laughing at me, I shot them a dirty look and threw the paper ball at them. The teacher looked at me and then continued to bore the rest of the class and carry on talking again, banging on about fusion shit. No one actually cared so I don't know why she even bothered trying to teach it. The bell rang and I packed my stuff up fast and was the first one of the room, I stood outside Effy's class and waited for her so we could skive the next lesson together. She took her phone out and looked at it and then laughed loudly.

"**Katie thinks Emily is gay"** she told me. **"That is funny, really funny"**

"**Why does she think that?"** I asked.

"**I don't know, I'm waiting to find out"** She replied.

"**I wonder why she suddenly came out with that one"** I thought aloud.

"**Oh, apparently because she never stops talking about you, she's always bitching about you, you're always on her mind because she doesn't shut up about you even if she's thinking about smacking you one, at least she's always thinking about you. Get in there Naomi!"** She yelled and then howled with laughter. That is so not funny but at least she was thinking about me.

"**I doubt she's gay… she's too much of a homophobe"** I said to her, lying down on the grass. She lay down next to me.

"**They always say that homophobes are more likely to be gay because they're scared of what they are, look how Katie used to act, well still acts and she's fucking me and they're twins… if one's gay then the other is likely to be gay as well"** She replied simply as she handed me a cigarette. I took it and lit it and took a deep inhale of the fix that I needed, letting myself be surrounded by the sweet and intoxicating smoke that brought me sanity.

"**Wish she was gay"** I whispered to myself.

"**What?"** Effy yelled. Shit, I didn't really mean for her to hear that. **"You like the bitch? Since when?" **she fired at me. I was so in for it now, if she told Katie, I would cry.

"**Since… just a long time okay. Leave it and forget it and keep it to yourself Efs."** I begged before taking another long drag.


	5. Emily 2

Long time no chapter eh? This is for all of you who still read my stories. Please read and review yeah?! xx

Katie has some strange obsession with thinking I'm gay, and I don't know why. She has seen the way that I act/react around and about gay people and she knows that I hate these famous people are gay, they shouldn't be broadcasting that out.

To be honest, the whole gay thing just makes me sick, I don't get how a girl would want to shag another girl and get some fun and enjoyment out of it, and it's all strange to me. They're all fucking freaks really.

Well, okay, it is understandable in a way, I mean I do always talk about Naomi, I mean Campbell, but that's in a normal way, I always just think about if she never came out, would we still be really close friends now? Or would we have fallen apart naturally. It's just one of those things that you find yourself thinking about because you don't know the answer and you never will, things like that intrigue me of course.

Thinking about that does not make me gay in any way, Katie has some severe problems.

I'm sat in a stupid science class which I already excel at and know everything in the topics so why I had to actually be in here I don't know. I didn't share this class with Katie, oh how surprising, she's like 4 sets below me, she's totally crap at science. I guess twins don't share everything then.

Naomi is in this class, it's rather toned down today too, she's only had a paper ball thrown at her, which I must admit is pretty pathetic, but I'm sure she'll get over it. The bell rang and she rushed out of class, probably running to meet one of her fuck buddies. I packed my stuff up slowly and walked out and sighed. I couldn't be bothered with the rest of school today so I decided to walk out and just go home.

Another hour went by as I just lay down on the couch watching some crappy daytime tv and I heard the door open. I got up and went to the door and there was Katie, and Effy trailing behind her.

**"Katie? What the hell is that doing here?"** I asked.

**"What?"**

**"That queer"** I replied, pointing towards Effy.

**"Oh my God"** She turned around **"Why are you still following me, go home, I'm not a lesbian yeah?"** She said to her, Effy looked at the floor then back up.

**"Yeah, like I'd want to turn you anyway, have you seen the state of you?"** She yelled and then walked off as Katie walked inside and then closed the door. She walked to the kitchen to make a coffee and I followed her.

**"Katie? You aren't gay are you?"** I asked her slowly. She turned to look at me with her face full of shock, maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

**"Why would I be gay, I like having a hard cock up me Emily, don't be stupid and even if I was, I'd go for better than Effy Stonem"** She spat viciously. Well at least she wasn't gay.

"**So Stonem just felt like following you home did she? She just followed you out of school and all the way home? Is that right? Because that sounds pretty weird to be honest"** I yelled at her. I was right, it didn't sound normal at all, it sounded very suspicious to me. If Katie would've turned around and said that they had to work on some project for class then maybe I would've believed it, it's unlikely but I would have done slightly, but she's now hiding something from me. She's getting way too overprotective of herself. I've obviously hit a nerve or she wouldn't be reacting like this.

"**Well yeah! She must have followed me, I can't help it if nearly the entire school want to fuck me, including the lesbians can I? It's not like I wanted her to follow me"** She yelled back before dialling a number, pressing the call button and walking upstairs in a strop. I sighed.

She was definitely hiding something and I wasn't just going to let her get away with not telling me, I mean, I shouldn't have to do because I hardly keep anything from her and the only things that I do keep from her are the most irrelevant things in the world ever.


End file.
